All Because of My Ingrate Brother
by Huntress Amazon Girl
Summary: What happens when Walt Stone and Anubis go inside Sadie's brain due to a spell Carter cast that went awry? Trouble for both Sadie and Carter! It's war between them as they play all sorts of pranks on each other... How will it ever be resolved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! I made a fanfic account only because my sister, (who's fanfic name is The Ultimate Mary Sue) and my friend, (who's fanfic name is potterandkanelover4ever) wanted me to. So... enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Carter's Mistake

Sadie's POV

It all started when Carter jinxed me. Well, not exactly jinxed, but 'jinxed' sounds so much more dramatic, so I'll stand by my term.

"Everyone! I learned a new spell!" he beamed.

"Carter, Cater, you should know by now no one really cares. At least I don't." I said.

"Well maybe you don't care, but I know Zia does."

Zia looked up from her book.

"Hm? You were saying?" she said.

"Uh... want to watch me demonstrate my new spell?"

"Sure!"

I rolled my eyes at my way too geeky brother. Honestly, could he not be normal for one bloody day when I was actually in a good mood? If I were to take my time to learn a spell, (although I doubt that'll happen) I'd learn something useful. Something along the line of Ha-di.

I rolled my eyes and switched from my Happy playlist to my Annoyed playlist. Oh, and if you're wondering how I have a playlist for almost every mood, it's because I make a new playlist whenever I come across a new mood and I gelt a sudden urge to listen to music.

"Hey Sadie. How are you doing?" my boyfriend, Walt Stone, asked me.

"Well I'm feeling a bit ticked off." I replied.

"Carter?"

"Yup."

"Oh Sadie, is this not a daily thing for you two?"

"Last I checked."

"Maybe you should try being a bit nicer to him." he advised.

I stared at him.

"What?! You're my boyfriend, and you're siding with my brother?!" I gasped.

He blinked.

"No! i only meant-"

"Whatever." I snorted.

I stomped up to my room, infuriated mostly with Carter (as Walt said earlier, don't worry. It's a daily brother-sister thing for us). Suddenly, i heard a loud BOOM! Then i blacked out.

** So what do you think? Too short? If you find it too short, don't worry, the next ones will be longer. Plus, I'll update at least once a week, except during exam week. I'll need to study, but I'll post a bunch of chapters in advance. I'll probably post chapter 2 in an hour or so, but I need to eat dinner first. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Only Thing Worse Than Apophis Swallowing The Sun

I woke up on a fluffy sofa. Well, at least they had enough sense to put me somewhere comfy, I thought. Wait... what? Carter would never put me on a fluffy sofa. He'd be 'practical' and place me on the nearest sofa. Then again... what exactly had happened?

"You're awake." said Zia nervously.

"Uh, yeah. What happened?" I mumbled.

"I, um, think you should talk to Carter about that." she stammered.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Something's fishy here." I frowned.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just tell Carter to get his geeky self here right now, or I'm gonna make sure he bloody hell pays for it!"

"I don't exactly know where he ran off to."

"Crap."

_ Didn't he run of to the grocery store? said a voice inside my head._

I stumbled off the sofa.

_Wha-? Walt? What are you doing in my head?!_ I thought.

_ Oops. Uh... about that... you should talk to Carter_.

And again, my problems are due to my ingrate brother.

I turned to Zia and pointed to my head.

"Um, hello? I'm in desperate need for a logical-but-not-to-logical explanation." I said.

"Talk to Carter."

"Fine. Someone has to keep him in line."

"Okay just don't be to hard on him, and don't blast him to smithereens." she smiled.

I giggled.

"I suppose I can contain myself."

I reached for my staff, until I realized Carter must've taken it. Great. Now he had the upper hand. I was so going to get back at him sooner or later.

_ Can we go now?_ said Walt.

_Yeah._

_ Did I forget to tell you I'm in here too?_ said Anubis.

I almost choked.

_ What the bloody hell?!_

_ Yeah... sorry_. Anubis apologized.

_Whatever. Just try to keep quiet._

I walked to the grocery store listening to my Mixed Emotions playlist.

_ Could you listen to something a bit different? _Anubis asked.

_ What, like a funeral song, Deathboy? No way!_

_ Let's just cut the music_. said Walt.

_ Ugh. Fine_.

I locked my iPod and walked into the grocery store. Carter was browsing the Ginger Ale section. There were a few old people in that section too. Ha, Carter! It is an old persons drink!

I grabbed Carter aside.

"Hey! What are you-" his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Hullo, brother dear."

"I am so dead."

"Yes, yes you are. You are bloody dead."

He bolted out of the grocery store. I dashed after him.

_ Uh, Sadie_? said Anubis.

_ What? I'm kind of in the middle of something here!_

_ Why do you have a poster of me in your room?_

I tripped over a stone.

_ Who-told-you-that? _

_ You do realize I can see all you thoughts?_

_ CARTER IS SO GOING TO GET IT!_

_ Hey, look at this, Anubis! It says: Anubis has really gorgeous brown eyes and lovely black hair that I would love to run my fingers through_. said Walt.

_Really?_

_ Kill-me-now._ I muttered.

I sank to the ground going mental. Carter was in a whole load of trouble, and so was I.

** Did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story idea was actually made by my friend potterandkanelover4ever when we were bored at school. She just made me write it. Hope you like chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

I made my way back to Brooklyn House devising a way to get back at Carter. I figured I'd lay low so Carter would let his guard down, then I'd attack! Unfortunately, it was extremely hard to think up a plan when there are two guys playing Go Fish in your head.

_What about a four_? said Anubis.

_Drat_. said Walt.

_ Would you two quit it? I'm trying to concentrate here! _I exclaimed.

_ Oops. Sorry_. they apologized.

_ Good. Now if you two want to play Go Fish, do it quietly!_

I racked my brain trying to come up with something that would really infuriate Carter! It had to be something humiliating. Maybe I could force him into a game of Truth or Dare? Nah. He'd find a way for that to backfire on me. I could burn his journal? That was way to mean, even for me.

_ Why don't you pour honey on him a few minutes before his date with Zia_?suggested Walt.

_ That is bloody brilliant! Maybe I could send bees after him too! _

_ You can always count on Sadie Kane for a good prank_. chuckled Anubis.

_Watch it, Deathboy._

The next day, I hit the jackpot! Carter was taking Zia to the movies. Perfect timing! I bought a couple of rabid bees and gathered some homey from the kitchen. I could hardly wait!

_Why are we doing this again?_ said Walt.

_ Um... venegance?_

_ And exactly why are you seeking venegance?_

_ Um..._

_ Wasn't it because he got us in her head?_ said Anubis.

_ Crap. Well, yes!_

_ Wow. We really should thank Carter._ said Walt.

_Don't you dare! _

_ Do you know how boring it gets in here? It would be fun to take a peek at your thoughts._ said Anubis.

_Whatever. Just don't interfere with my prank!_

I looked down and watched gleefully as Carter walked down the stairs. At exactly the right moment, I dropped the honey all over him!

"Ah! What is this stuff!" he gasped.

I fought back the urge to laugh and released the bees. They charged for the honey. It was hilarious.

"SADIE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" screamed a very angry Carter.

"Ha! That, is the definition of payback, Mr. Wikipedia!" I laughed.

I ran to my room, locked the door, and laughed uncontrollably on my bed. Now that getting back at Carter was out of the way, I just had one minor problem... make that two minor problems... or possibly one major problem... or better yet, two enormous problems in my head.

_What?_ frowned Anubis.

_Nothing_. I grumbled.

_ Hey, Walt, you still owe me a dollar for that bet._

_ Oh yeah. I'll pay you soon_

_ WHAT bet? _

They both remained silent.

_ Oh, now you choose to give me the silent treatment! Tell me, or else!_

_ Well, Anubis and I kind of bet on, um, who would be able to kiss you first._

_ WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY?!_

_ Sorry?_ said Anubis.

_ BOTH OF YOU ARE SO, BLOODY, DEAD! WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THERE, YOU WILL REALLY GET IT._

_ We said we were sorry!_ protested Walt.

I ignored him and tried to get some sleep. I had a LONG day ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to a bucket of ice cold water on my face.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I looked up to find Zia.

"Sorry, but Amos said school is starting in about 15 minutes." she apologized.

"Okay. Tell Amos I always make it to school one second exactly before the bell rings." I said.

Zia left the room, and I stared down at my damp clothes. Great. I muttered a spell and instantly, I was wearing a brand new pair of jeans, a comfy t-shirt, a jacket, and of course, combat boots! Perfect for kicking bullies and other people.

_ Two minutes to school_. said Walt.

_ Yes, I know. I'm not a bloody imbecile. _I was still annoyed (okay. Extremely annoyed) with him and Anubis for that bet. Hey, if you were in my shoes, (or should I say combat boots?) you'd feel the same way!

I grabbed a sandwich and created a portal to school. I stepped through it, munching on my delicious sandwich.

I slid on my seat just as the bell rang. Phew! I'd made it just in time! If I was late, Amos would make me do the dishes with no magic, and Carter would tease me.

"Hey Sadie." said a voice beside me.

I cursed inwardly and turned around to see Dalton Brown. I didn't like him, because he constantly tried to flirt with me.

_Careful, Sadie_. warned Anubis.

_ I know what I'm doing, Deathboy_. I snorted.

I turned to Dalton.

"Oh hello, Dalton." I said nonchalantly.

"So... wanna help me with my Math homework?"

"Oh, please. Why on Earth would you ask help from me?"

"Cuz I like you, sweetheart." he cooed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Do it yourself."

Ms. Hamilton, our Math teacher, came in.

"Everyone, please pass your assignments." she announced.

I pulled out a messy piece of paper. Yes, I had actually done my homework. When we started school after beating Apophis, Amos and Carter monitored me making sure I submmited all my homework and projects.

"Well, well! Looks like someone did their homework!" said Dalton.

"Shut up." I said.

_ We are so going to get that guy once we're out of your head_. said Anubis.

I blinked. Aha! Anubis and Walt were jealous! Well of course they were. I decided it was the perfect opportunity to get back at them for that bet they made. I felt so evil!

"Well... maybe I could help you... Maybe even tutor you!" I smiled.

"Really?"

I could feel Anubis and Walt's anger in my head.

"Why of course! I'd love to. During lunch?"

"Definitely."

AFTER MATH CLASS...

Okay people. Here's the legend. W- walt. A- anubis. S- me.

Yeah... We had a slight arguement after class...

W: Sadie! What the hell was that for?

S: What? I can do what I want, can't I.

W: Well, yes...

A: She's just trying to make us jealous.

S: Yes, Deathboy. It's not my fault my boyfriend make a bloody bet on who could kiss me first.

W: We said we were sorry!

A: I'll forgive you soon enough.

At least my first day of school with two annoying people in my head was productive. Fkr me.

** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I have about 17-20 reviews! If anyone has any suggestions or any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, okay? Also, what shoukd happen when Sadie tutors Dalton? Please make it as dramatic as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews! They really helped and I took all of them into consideration, although I couldn't use all. :(. Thank you to bassethound1021 and a guest for the great ideas! I also forgot something in the other chapters... I do not own the Kane Chronicles! Rick Riordan does!**

Chapter 5

I got home to find Zia and and Carter in a discussion.

"Well, well. This seems a bit déjà vu, huh?" I said

"What do you mean?" Carter frowned.

"What I mean is, do you remember what happened a few days ago? You and Zia were rambling on and on about boring, then ka-boom! Suddenly, I pass out and wake up with certain people inside my head!"

"Oh. Anyway, yoi should know Zia and I are discussing a way to reverse the spell, and guess what? We found a way! Happy now?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I'll need to see it to belive it."

Carter raised his wand and muttered a couple of words. I felt a strange tingling sensation, but nothing happened.

"And yet again, someone has failed!" I laughed.

"Hey! Thr effects won't show until a couple of hours or so."

"Ugh. Fine."

_The next morning..._

"Sadie, wake up." said a voice.

My eyes fluttered open.

"W-walt? Well at least the spell worked properly for once." I muttered.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll leave you to get ready for school." he said.

_At school..._

"...and that is how Newton discovered the laws of motion." finished Mrs. Apple. The bell rang, signaling lunch! Hurray! Then again, I still had to tutor Dalton. No idea how that was going to work out.

_Twenty minute time elapse..._

"Sadie!" said Walt. I turned around.

"What?"

"You're seriously not going to tutor Dalton, are you?"

"Well... I decided it was a stupid idea. Imean, me teach? I'm just going to tell him it's cancelled."

"Smart move."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek

"See you later!" I chirped.

I waved Walt goodbye and entered the library wher Dalton was waiting.

"So, what's the lesson, sweetheart?" he grinned.

I sighed.

"Uh, look, Dalton. I can't really tutor you. I don!t really do tutoring, so... can we forget about it?"

"Aw... I was really looking forward to some quality time with you." he said, moving closer.

I stepped back a few steps.

"Right... Well, I have to go now."

I turned around to leave, but be grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait! Can't I at least thank you?" he said.

I turned to face him.

"You don't really need to-"

Then he kissed me. I stood there, frozen. Then I got back to my senses and slapped him.

"Ow!" he complained.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, mortified.

"Nothing! I was just-"

I ran out of the library before he could finish. This was just bloody brilliant! If Walt ever found out... that woTuld be trouble.

**What did you think? Please review! Oh, and potterandkanelover4ever posted a new chapter for her story The New Girl. It's really great, and you should read it! Also, my next chapter will be a short bonus chapter in Walt/Anubis' POV. Let's say Walt followed Sadie to the library. What should. He do when he sees them kissing?**


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

BONUS CHAPTER

Walt's POV

As soon as I saw Sadie kissing that guy, I ran. i was really angry, and so was Anubis. I was going to kill Dalton!

_ Walt, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation._ said Anubis.

_Like what?_

_ You have to ask Sadie that, I guess._

_ I knew she shouldn't have gone to tutor Dalton! I knew it!_

_ I guess, but you know Sadie, nothing can stop her from doing anything._

_ Yeah but... I blame myself._

_ Everyone makes mistakes. Just talk to Sadie about it, or you could wait to see if she talks about it with you._

_ Yeah..._

Dalton was so going to pay. I was going to have a little talk with him tomorrow.

** So sorry for not updating sooner! I've been a bit distracted. Classes were suspended for a whole week due to a storm, so I wanted to relax and read and play with my cat, e.t.c. Please review! I'll only update after receiving... 5 reviews? I think that's reasonable. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I would've posted a chapter sooner, but I was in an internet-free area. Then when I got internet, I wrote the chapter, then it got deleted! I had to re-write it, so this is not my best work. Plus, I had a major headache when writing ... enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does! I wouldn't be on fanfic if I did!**

Chapter 6

Sadie here. So after that little incident, I went to my room for a little privacy. I listened to some Adelde songs and munched on some chips. What was I going to tell Walt. Should I tell him, or not? Ahhh, this was so bloody hard!

I decided to go down and have a snack, e.t.c. I was so not like Carter, who planned before doing. I just did. Life was so much simpler that way.

Carter entered the room chatting with Zia. Felix trailed behind him with his bevy of penguins.

"I want to go to Antarctica!" he cheered.

"Felix, there is a Nome in Antarctica, but you only go there if you've pissed someone off." I said.

"Then I'd better piss someone off!" he ran off with his squad of penguins trailing behind him.

"Uh, hey, Carter, have you, um, seen Walt?" I asked quickly.

"Walt? He, Jaz, and Julian took some of the initiates for ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yup. They opened a delicious new ice cream store. Zia and I are about to head there. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"If you say so."

He opened a portal. He and Zia stepped in, and they were gone. Now the house was empty, except for Philip of Macedonia, Khufu, and Doughboy. I couldn't talk to Philip. As fir Khufu, as much as Baboon language was very efficient, I didn't understand it. That left Doughboy. Oh, the fun we were going to have.

I pulled Doughboy out of the bag.

"Alright Doughboy, wake up."

Doughboy woke up.

"Oh no, not you again!" he groaned.

"Hello Doughboy. I'm bored, so I command you to entertain me."

"And exactly how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Sing or something."

"Sing what?"

"Anything!"

"Fine! i guess I could sing-"

"Oh, I know! Sing some sort of shabti song."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Just sing it!"

I took out a video cam. I could say digitally made a video, and this would become an internet sensation! Doughboy began to sing.

_Shabti's, shabti's are the best,_

_ We beat crummy magicians and the rest,_

_ We are supreme-beings-that-crush-everything-in-our-path,_

_ If you don't believe me, just do the Math,_

_ And always worship the element cheese!_

I stared at Doughboy.

"That's not a real song!" I said.

"Of course it is! It has words, a tune, and it rhymes!"

"Ugh, you don't get it!"

"Fine! Sing a real song!"

"Okay."

"Nothing from Adele, though. I've heard to much from her from this shabti who visited me one day!"

"Whatever."

I thought for a moment. I was about to sing, when a portal opened and everyone stepped out.

"Uh, maybe some other time." I said, and ran upstairs.

I still needed to decide whether to tell Walt about it or not.

**Like it? Please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been preoccupied with school and other personal matters. Will you forgive me? Anyway, without further ado... chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

"SADIE!" a child's voice screamed.

I groaned and got up.

"What do you want, Felix?" I grumbled.

"Carter says he has an important announcement to make."

"Sure..."

I got dressed wondering what exactly this 'important announcement' was. Was he planning ti humiliate me? Possibly. Was it really an important announcement? I doubted it. I marched to Carter's room. It was kind of strange that he was making this announcement in his room and not downstairs where he usually did it, but I didn't really care. Still, to be prepared, I wore combat boots, my favorite pair of jeans, and brought my wand. I oeeked my head into Carter's dark room.

"Hello?" I said.

No reply.

"Carter, I'm here." I said impatiently.

There was still no response. I decided to enter anyway and pull a prank on him. Maybe I could steal his lesson plan so he'd have to wing it when teaching or I could put honey all over his clothes. The results were endless!

Unfortunately, as soon as I stepped inside, I found myself covered in rotten milk!

"Ahhhhh! What the heck?! CARTER! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" I screamed.

The lights flickered on and I saw Carter, Zia, Walt, and Felix, laughing.

"You." I frowned at Carter.

"Ha! You should have seen your reaction!" he laughed.

I glared at him and Felix.

"Seriously? Why-did-you-pour-rotten-milk-on-me! Walt and Zia are excused, lucky them, but not you two!" I said.

"That, was my payback for what you did to me." said Carter.

I snorted.

"Oh. Revenge, huh? If that's the way you want it, then it's so on. I have the perfect prank to pull on you." I smiled evily.

My bluffing worked, because Carter grew pale.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

I grinned and marched back to my room. I was going to have to think of something devious to do. As I walked back, I felt a light tap on my back.

"Sadie?" said Walt.

"Walt? Um, if you haven't noticed, I'm covered in rotten milk. What is it?"

"I just, um..."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

He started to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Um... Walt?"

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, wanna grab dinner later?" I stammered.

He smiled.

"I'd love to."

I smiled at him back and went to take a shower. Rotten milk really stank. I couldn't ait for dinner. If i didn't chicken out, maybe I could tell Walt about what happened and finally have the concentration to think of what to do to Carter. It was like hitting two birds with one stone! Mwahahahaha!

**Okay. What will happen in the next chater depends on your reviews. Should Sadie tell Walt, or not? Also, what prank should Sadie play on Carter? I'll update depending on the types of reviews I get. Please make them helpful!**


	9. Author's Note

**Everyone, I am deeply sorry for not having updated for months. Unfortunately, I've been busy with a looooot of things, and my exams are in two days! (I reeeeaaaallllllyyyyyy hate Filipino! And our science teacher is an imbecile!) Please answer the questions i posted at the end of my last chapter, and i promise to update before Christmas.**


	10. Chapter 8

**The update you've all been waiting for is finally here! Thank you all for being so patient! Now... Chapter 8 is here!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The perfect idea came into my head as I took a shower. Carter was giving everyone in Brooklyn house a looooong speech (as he always does...) tonight, and I would make sure he never came to deliver his speech. I'm sure he'd be bloody distraught if he missed the chance to deliver his speech. After I finished taking a bath, I got dressed, and made my way to Carter's room.

I walked slowly, careful not to make a sound. I peeked in Carter's room, and saw him combinh his hair. I smiled, locked his door, then cast a spell. Perfect. It was only a matter of time before Carter would truly know what hit him...

* * *

Carter's POV

I put down my comb and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Gathering my things, I opened my doorm stepped outside... and found myself back in my room.

"Huh?" I muttered. I opened the door and stepped outside again... But I was still in my room! Sadie had to be behind this! And the one day I leave my wand outside!

"Sadie... I am going to kill you!" I screamed.

I knew going out over and over again would do no good, so all I did was sit and wait. Hopefully, Zia would stop by, or maybe Felix, or Jazz. Then again, knowing Sadie, she'd make sure that never happened...

* * *

I kept an eye out for anyone approaching Carter's room. In the corner of my eye, I saw Zia. I came out from my hiding spot and stepped in front of her.

"Hullo, Zia! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just going to talk to Carter abour some things." she replied.

"Well... I think you should come back later." I said.

"Why? Is he busy?"

"Oh, yeah... He's super busy preparing his bloody speech and all."

"Maybe I should help him." said Zia.

She started to walk, but I blocked her way.

"He also told me that he didn't want to be disturbed!" I said.

Zia frowned.

"Well... If he said that, then I guess I'll just come back later."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Zia left. Now I just had to make sure that no one else tried ro break into Carter's room. Normally, I would help absolutely anybody in breaking into Carter's room, but now I had to prevent them.

"Sadie! My penguins and I came up with a great idea!" I heard Felix exclaim.

I turned around to see penguins. Ah, yes. Wherever Felix went, his bloody lenguins followed. Oh well. Nice to see they were so loyal.

"What is it, Felix?" I asked.

"We're going to fill Carter's room with SNOW!" he cheered.

"...snow?"

Well, that would be a pretty good prank. I'd make sure to hire Felix to help me when I needed to play another prank on Carter.

"Not right now, Felix." I said.

"Aww... Why not?"

"Well, because... We're going to have to prepare! We'll only be ready the day after tomorow!"

"Oh! Well, okay!"

Felix happily ran off, his penguins following him. Just then, I heard Amos calling everyone to dinner. My job was finished.

* * *

**Yes! I've done it! I've written a chapter! The next chapter will be about Sadie and Walt's date. Please give me suggestions on what should happen. You may also submit pranks you think Cartee should play on Sadie, or Sadie should play on Carter. I'll try to update at least once before Christmas, and I hope to have gotten at least 20 reviews by then. Wish me luck on my exams tomorrow! **


End file.
